1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a run length limiter and a run length limiting method for applying run limiting processing to a digital data string to be recorded on an information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, when a digital data string is recorded on an information recording medium such as a hard disk or an optical disk, run length limiting processing is applied to the digital data string to be recorded so as to prevent the digital data string from containing consecutive “0”s. Among current ones of run length limiting processing means, however, one having a high coding rate has a large operation amount, resulting in having a large circuit size.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-141804 discloses a code converter for converting m data bits to n channel bits (m<n). In the code converter, when selecting an optimal piece in the case where a plurality pieces of n-bit candidate data exist, an absolute value of a DSV (digital sum variation) is minimized within a range satisfying a minimum inversion interval continuation limiting rule.